Rey Escorpión
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Scorpius lleva enamorado de Rose casi desde que la conoció, pero no es hasta último año que ella parece interesada en él. Albus, que ha descubierto que está enamorado de su mejor, cada día está más taciturno y distante.


∞ **Titulo** : Rey Escorpión.

∞ **N/A:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de las editoriales la WB y su autora J.K Rowling. Yo tan solo hago Slash sin fines de lucro más que el regalo de su tiempo para mis historias. " _ **Esta historia participa en "Amigo invisible" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"y esta dedicado a MrsDarfoy. Espero que de todo corazón que te guste.**_

∞ **Autora:** YUKI-NII

∞ **Rating:** NC 13

∞ **Resumen:** Scorpius lleva enamorado de Rose casi desde que la conoció, pero no es hasta último año que ella parece interesada en él. Albus, que ha descubierto que está enamorado de su mejor, cada día está más taciturno y distante.

∞ **Pareja:** Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 ** _Can`t take my eyes off_**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

Can`t take my eyes off-Frankie Valli

…

…

…

Albus a veces piensa en posibilidades, en una ramificación intensa de todo lo que pudo o no suceder tras que el sombrero gritara Slytherin en lugar de Gryffindor. En la forma en la que su familia reacciono y de su mano siendo fuertemente sujetada por el hijo de un enemigo escolar de una época diferente.

Hay noches así, que sus ojos se quedan fijos sobre el techo de su cama, y piensa y piensa, sobre los sabores de los pasteles que los elfos de Malfoy Manor hace o de las nuevas crías que los pavorreales albinos han tenido y que deambulan por los jardines de la misma. Piensa en jugo de calabaza y en el abrazo de la abuela Molly que se reserva solo para navidades y Halloween, y que antes de Hogwarts recibía cada domingo.

Albus piensa, imagina y vuelve a su punto de inicio, a sentir el vacío de incomprensión que brilla en el fondo de los ojos de su padre pero que no existe cuando Draco Malfoy va a mirarlo a la habitación de Scorpius durante las semanas del verano que él se queda de vacaciones en la mansión con su mejor amigo. Solo para asegurarse que este bien y continuar con su ronda por los pasillos antes de dormir como un perro guardián, asegurando el área donde están sus seres querido.

A veces Albus se siente un poco traicionero ante sus propios sentimientos y sus inútiles preferencias, de guardarse todo para sí mismo y ser el hijo rebelde del matrimonio perfecto de la Inglaterra mágica.

—Todos tenemos expectativas —. Le diría un día Draco, sentado bajo el viejo roble del jardín, con una novela antigua sobre el regazo —. Eres parecido a tu padre — y elevaría una mano para callarle la réplica a Albus — Físicamente, de entre tus hermanos y tú, eres una copia exacta de cabello revuelto y miopía escondida tras lentillas de contacto. No eres solo su hijo, eres un Potter, así que el mundo mágico espera que este hijo haga grandes cosas, que se comporte de tal o cual manera, que digas siempre lo correcto, y seas un líder innato de buenas acciones y justicia. Que no seas, por ejemplo, amigo de Scorpius, y por supuesto que honres la tradición jugando quidditch.

Albus suspiraría, cansado de escuchar de Draco lo que ya sabía. Y herido porque era el padre de su mejor amigo quien le indicaba las cosas en las que parecía se había empeñado en fallar a propósito. Draco sin embargo le sonreiría, como si conociera sus pensamientos divagantes y le asegurara, sin decirlo, que todo estaría bien, sin importar si cumplía esas expectativas o no.

Cuando ese verano termina y él se ve regresando a casa para tener una nueva discusión con los torpes intentos de su padre por acercarse a él es que se vería extrañando las rondas de Draco por los pasillos cerca de la media noche.

Y el olor del shampoo de Scorpius sobre la almohada. Porque si en algo todos se equivocan, incluso Draco, es que Albus permanece ahí, junto al rubio, no porque sea una etapa de insurrección, sino porque su corazón encuentra su hogar, cuando los ojos de Scorpius le miran.

…

…

…

Albus tiene 16 cuando se ve asaltado por uno de los gemelos Scamander, no sabe diferenciar bien cuál de los dos es, porque él nunca ha sido bueno en resaltar las cosas que hacen única a la gente, pero si sabe leer las malas intenciones escondidas en los ojos.

—Debes convencer a Lily que se una a nosotros en hosgmeade.

Lysander dice en cuanto sus brazos han encerrado a Albus contra la pared, a pesar de los 7 centímetros de altura que le quedan muy grandes y los parpados caídos de ojos verdes que le enfocan con aburrimiento.

—Papá no le ha firmado el permiso esta vez —. Albus se limita a decir, o a repetir, porque está seguro que Lily ya lo ha hecho, decirles a todos, con un puchero incluido de su falta al pueblo ese fin de semana por haberle mentido a mamá acerca de una cita tenida en verano. James la había chivado, como no, con su título de hermano mayor y hombre celoso. Albus secretamente temía por la vida amorosa no solo de Lily sino de la futura hija de su hermano.

—Pero tú sí que lo tienes firmado —. Lys sonríe, un pequeño zorro albino presionando. Albus suspira con hastió como si no fuera la primera vez que alguien le dice tal cosa —. Todos sabemos que nunca lo usas y que incluso se lo has vendido a James un par de veces —. Lys da un paso hacia adelante, Albus se encoge porque no es afecto al contacto físico obligado.

—Lo he hecho.

(Más veces de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar) quiere agregar, porque prefiere la tranquilidad de su habitación y joder un poco a los castigos de su padre sobre James, que las tazas de chocolate y los comics son su forma de celebración.

—Pero esta vez no lo harás, ¿cierto? —Lysander sonríe ante un conocimiento público que ha tomado fuerza dentro de su propio círculo de amigos de la infancia.

Para nadie es un secreto que Rose se ha alejado de Albus desde su primer año de escuela, es una ruptura insondable, y algo desconocido para todos los adultos, Albus tiene que concederle eso, de ser una chica perfecta enfrente de sus padres y tíos y una perra racista dentro de su sala común en el castillo. Como si no, se ha mantenido siempre al margen y a salvo entre ambas partes, pretendiendo, sonriendo, y dándole miradas de decepción por no ser lo que se suponía en el colegio, aislándole, para mantener a salvo su propia reputación.

Albus no lo entiende y no finge hacerlo, así que un golpe bajo, como que ella cuente con quien saldrá a Hosgmeade, no es realidad una sorpresa. De hecho, ha estado esperando que algo así pase desde que regresaron de semana de pascuas. Así que respira hondo, sus ojos cayendo sobre un lunar en la barbilla que solo Lysander tiene, y reconociéndolo por fin.

—Cierto —. Concede irritado, de ser atrapado en un espacio pequeño y de hablar de algo que ha estado evitando por mucho tiempo.

Lysander le sonríe, como si no esperara otra cosa de él, y Albus quiere preguntarle, de que se trata todo eso, porque claramente no es sobre Lily ni Hosgmeade. Abre su boca, pero su voz muera al sonido de su nombre.

—¿Albus?

La voz tras ellos hace que ambos se separen, como si hubiesen sido atrapados haciendo algo malo. Ahí está Scorpius, con los libros de pociones de ambos entre los brazos y con sus lentes de lectura resbalándole por el puente de la nariz.

Scorpius es así, cabello rubio brillante en lugares oscuros y torpeza tierna reflejada en las mangas de su suéter manchado por jugo. Lysander mira ambos antes de sonreír, le da un toque de hombro a Albus y sacude su mano.

—Nos vemos luego Al.

Scorpius estrecha sus ojos y espera. Albus suspira como si hubiera estado retenido el aliento dúrate todo el proceso.

—Hay, ¿estás bien? — Scorpius pregunta suavemente, inclinándose un poco más, las gafas le resbalan por el puente de la nariz y Albus asiente, su mirada fija aun sobre Lysander que desaparece tras la primera intersección del pasillo. A Scorpius el ceño se le frunce —. Es extraño verte con uno de los gemelos —. Menciona, más para atraer la atención de Potter que por el hecho en sí.

—Tía Luna ha estado yendo mucho a visitarnos este año, papá encontró una nueva especie de Grindylow en su última misión, tía Luna le gusta escuchar esa historia, es su nueva favorita.

Scorpius asiente, como si eso fuera una lógica aceptable para Lysander invadiendo el espacio personal de Albus sin alterarlo.

—Por cierto —. Comienza, estirando sus brazos para que Albus tome su parte de los libros —. ¿Ya decidiste a dónde vas ir cuando estemos en Hosgmeade?

Albus toma dos pergaminos y el libro más grueso, niega con la cabeza mientras hace una mueca cuando lee cuales han sido los autores elegidos por el rubio nerd.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a Honeydukes? Nunca hemos ido juntos y es algo así como muy grave porque somos mejores amigos y ese es un lugar a donde los mejores amigos van.

Albus lo mira con una ceja arqueada y luego le sonríe burlonamente. Scorpius odia que haga eso.

—¿Desde cuando hacemos lo que se supone?

—Desde que por fin aceptaste ir a Hosgmeade para variar, recibimos nuestros permisos en tercer año, pero tú siempre vas y se lo das a James, sé que es tu hermano, pero…

—No tiene nada que ver con ser hermanos, sino con los galeones extras que mis padres le dan solo porque necesita comprar un nuevo casco o guantes para jugar en el quidditch pero que de todos modos consigue de su novia en turno. Yo solo pongo armonía en el karma obteniendo ese dinero.

A Scorpius se le escapa una pequeña risita, mientras comienzan a caminar por el lado contrario de las escaleras del tercer piso.

—Así que lo haces por el dinero —. La voz del rubio baja, se escucha cómplice y divertida, Albus asiente seriamente, apretando los labios para no romper su propia actuación. Scorpius niega como si después de haber pasado por un gira tiempo y realidades alternas no fuera suficiente para hacerle ver cuando Albus solo está blofeando.

—De todas formas, no tengo ningún tipo de plan cuando este ahí — "más que seguirte"

—Claro que no lo tienes porque no hemos hablado de lo que haremos.

—Pensé que pasarías la tarde con Rose —. Albus lo dice mucho antes de que su cerebro procese su propia voz sonando irónica. Scorpius se detiene y él avanza unos pasos más.

—No entiendo —. Comienza Scorpius sacudiendo la cabeza como si algo importante se le hubiese escapado por enfrente y él no ha tenido tiempo de mirar lo que es. Avanza hasta estar de nuevo junto a Albus que se reacomoda los pergaminos y libro entre las manos. Ambos esperan al pie de la escalera a que termine de dar su vuelta para continuar —. No te entiendo —. Repite el rubio como si Albus no lo hubiese escuchado la primera vez —. ¿qué tiene que ver mi cita con Rose con hacer planes?

—Es una cita, las citas son de dos personas —. La escalera llega, Albus es el primero en subir.

—Eso lo sé, lo que no se es porque no haríamos algo tu y yo.

—Vas a estar con Rose.

—Aja

—En una cita

—Si

—¿Qué voy hacer yo en medio de su cita?

—Obviamente nada, porque mi cita con Rose no empieza hasta después de la comida —. Scorpius lo dice como si fuera obvio, deteniéndose en el penúltimo escalón, la escalera comiza a moverse hacia el lado izquierdo y ellos deben esperar a que dé la vuelta entera para seguir subiendo hacia el quinto piso.

—No puedes hacer algo así —. Dice Albus cambiando su peso de un pie a otro

—¿Ah no? Porque ya lo he hecho, no el tener citas con Rose, sino el quedar con ella después de la comida.

—No sé si iré —. Albus es el primero en continuar con la segunda escalera, Scorpius apenas tienen tiempo de dar un salto y alcanzarle.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? —Scorpius hace un mohín con la nariz que a Albus siempre le ha parecido encantador pero que en ese momento se ve amenazante.

—Pues que no lo he decido aun.

—Ya lo habías hecho, me acabas de decir que no tenías planes, eso da por sentado que habías decido ir a Hosgmeade.

—Lily también quiere ir, papá no ha firmado su permiso, así que quizás se lo dé.

—Albus… —. Comienza Scorpius.

—Fue lo que Lysander me ha dicho, que Lily quiere ir, y supongo que él quiere ir con ella —. Albus se encoge de hombros, los escalones terminan y el extenso pasillo de la biblioteca se abre ante ellos. Scorpius tiene las orejas rojas y las cejas juntas, está molesto.

—Yo quiero ir contigo, nunca hemos ido juntos —. Scorpius dice, se queja y no hay ningún tipo de culpa en su voz que no sea acusación hacia su amigo. Albus finge no escucharla.

—Ya casi cumplimos la mayoría de edad, podremos ir cuando queramos.

—No será lo mismo y lo sabes.

—Por favor no hagas una escena —. Albus pide, su mirada cayendo sobre chicos de tercer años que pasan junto a ellos. Scorpius da una bocana de aire como si lo dicho fuese una ofensa más que agregar a su indecisión.

—No estoy haciendo una escena, tú la estás haciendo con todo esto de que no iras.

—Lily es mi hermana.

—Lo es, y está en quinto año, así que tendrá más paseos a los cuales ir, pero esta es nuestra última oportunidad Albus.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo hagas —. Scorpius dice, bajamente, mirada en el suelo y corazón hecho puño —. Volveré a la mazamorra he olvidado mi tinta.

Scorpius gira sobre sí mismo y se aleja. Albus le mira, estira su mano y se queda ahí.

—Lo siento —, susurra con la voz dos octavas más bajas y los ojos picándole —, lo siento, pero no soportaría verte junto a ella.

…

…

…

La primera nevada llega justo cuando Rose ha dado su primer beso, no el de su vida, pero si hacia Scorpius Malfoy, para preocupación de su padre y diplomacia de su madre, ambos manejando de manera diametral su reciente afecto hacia el rubio heredero.

Rose a veces se siente sofocada, no por que Scorpius le invada el espacio personal o sea especialmente hastiaste en alguna cuestión, sino por como la mira. Cuando sus ojos grises la enfocan, y parece que no hay nada más valioso en este mundo es que ella siente que el aire se le corta, porque han sido cinco años de patéticos coqueteos y de aversión alentada por Ron contra todo lo que considera malo y molesto, que ha sido difícil dejar un pensamiento lineal con el que creció.

Todos dicen que es solo una etapa, que ella solo está a mitad de la adolescencia y todos hacemos alguna locura para recordar cuando estemos viejos y reírnos de nuestras propias tonterías en las que creíamos tan fielmente. La abuela incluso ha dicho, solo para Ron que ella es diferente a Albus, que tarde o temprano volverá a su camino, ella siente entonces que debe tardar lo más que pueda con sus resoluciones, solo para demostrar que en realidad no es tan buena ni perfecta.

Cuando sus labios se separan de los de Scorpius siente como si hubiese atrapado la Smith, anotándose el marcador final.

—¿Pasa algo? —. Scorpius pregunta, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, ella niega, porque los besos deberían saber más a corazón acelerado y menos a victoria.

—Solo pensaba acerca de mañana.

Scorpius sonríe, y ella siente que no debería hacerlo por algo tan tonto como una visita a la tienda de té de mandan Tudipiè, aprieta los labios y procura no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sobre eso, sé que dijimos que nos veríamos hasta después de la comida, pero ¿No podríamos empezar un poco antes?

—Imposible —. Rose dice, sin siquiera titubear, porque tiene planes con uno de los gemelos Scamander —Ya quede con Lily —. Miente. Scorpius alzas sus cejas.

—Había escuchado que Lily no tenía permiso.

—Ella lo tendrá, Albus se lo dará, de todos modos, él nunca lo utiliza y James ya se ha graduado así que es obvio que será para Lily.

Scorpius trata de que el tono de superioridad de Rose no le moleste, pero es inevitable.

—Él quiere ir a Hosgmeade —. Scorpius dice, dejándose caer hacia atrás, han estado sentados en el césped, cerca del lago, porque es sábado por la tarde y todo ha estado tranquilo, que las palabras le salen solas, Rose aprieta los labios.

—No lo creo, él no es el tipo de persona que le gustan los viajes en grupo, por eso jamás va, si lo vieras en la madriguera, siempre lleva un libro, mamá esta fascinada con ello, pero yo sé que solo es una excusa para no unirse a nosotros, Louis es el único que se le acerca. A él solo le gusta llamar la atención y hacer malas cosas, papá dice que es la oveja negra de la familia.

Scorpius se eleva, sus manos apoyándose sobre el suelo y sus piernas flexionándose, mira con atención a Rose que juega con un mechón de su cabello y parece divertida.

—Antes, cuando aún tenía los pies sobre la tierra, Albus era mi primo favorito, y él era muy querido, todos creíamos que sería buscador como el tío Harry y que estaría con James en Gryffindor. Pero, bueno —. Se encoge de hombros como si estuviese resignada a un destino que nadie esperaba —. Él es así, extraño y desobediente.

—¿Crees eso? ¿Qué él es extraño?

—Claro que si, quien querría realmente estar en Slytherin por propia decisión.

—Tal vez yo.

Scorpius dice, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los rastros de ramitas de los pantalones. De pronto Rose ya no parece tan brillante, perfecta ni inalcanzable. Si no un mal trato de expectativas guardadas por años.

—Debo regresar a mi habitación.

—Pero aún es temprano podemos…

—Albus es mi mejor amigo y tu primo. Así que no voy a desperdiciar mi tarde de sábado escuchando mierda sobre él.

—Si te vas olvídate de la cita de Hosgmeade.

—Bien.

—Ni que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra en mi vida.

—Perfecto.

—Scorpius Malfoy no te atrevas a dejarme aquí solo porque dije algo que no te gusto.

—La cuestión Rose, es que ya lo estoy haciendo y no siento remordimientos.

…

…

…

Albus escucha como la puerta es azota. Ha pasado la tarde tirado sobre la cama, mascando regaliz de la tienda del tío Ron y con un libro que Draco le ha enviado por lechuza una semana antes de que todo se pusiera tenso entre Scorpius y él, que lo ha tratado con una amabilidad forzada pero no ha tenido el valor para alejarle.

Albus siente su cabeza un poco más ligera a cada nueva mordida que le deja la garganta ardiendo y la lengua entumecida. Cierra el libro sin poner un separador y se siente sobre la cama, buscando la envoltura del dulce, porque ahora que se está mareando está preocupado de haber recibido un tipo de regaliz completamente equivocado.

Un peso dejándose caer en la cama de al lado le distrae.

—¿Scorp?

—¿Hey Potter, lo de ser imbécil es de familia, o solo un gen que tienen y hace reacción en cadena cuando un Malfoy está cerca?

—¿Qué?

Scorpius, el mismo Scorpius que le había retirado la palabra, y que se limitaba a los saludos matinales, está ahí, acostado, abrazando una almohada y con el ceño sumamente fruncido. Albus sonríe, porque en realidad un rubio furioso no le parece tan atemorizante cuando se ha pasado por todo tipo de cosas como perderlo casi por completo, así que se limita por encogerse de hombros. Porque han estado 7 años juntos, sobreviviendo en un castillo lejos de casa, y con solo los brazos del otro para sostenerse cuando las cosas se han vuelto terribles y desoladoras.

—¿Sabes?, a veces he pensado lo maravilloso que me sentiría solo porque Rose me diera una mirada, una sola. Sería como esa película muggle de fuegos artificiales y música de banda, mientras que mi mente canta "I Love U, Baby" obviamente sin mi voz, pero tu entiendes.

Albus niega, se siente ligero y no siente parte de la cara, la voz de Scorpius suena como algodón derritiéndose contra su lengua ¿Dónde está la maldita envoltura del regaliz?

—Pero no hubo ni fuegos artificiales, ni Heat Ladger cantando en el campo de futbol. Los valores se están perdiendo Al.

Scorpius no menciona la decepción o la irritación de escuchar a Rose hablar cosas sobre un Albus que nadie parecía conocer. Tampoco confiesa ya no estar molesto porque seguramente le dará su pase a Lily, de hecho, ahora piensa que es genial porque él seguramente se ha quedado sin cita y tampoco ira a Hosgmeade.

Albus por su parte se ha dejado caer en la cama, da una vuelta sobre su estómago y hace un movimiento con el brazo como si quisiera estirarlo, pero desiste encontrando los dedos de su mano más interesante, suelta una risita baja y después le da una mordida más a su regaliz. Scorpius chasquea la lengua.

—y a ti, ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy aquí con mi corazón roto y perdonándote tu desaire de no ir conmigo a Honeydukes y tu solo te acuestas a comer regaliz. Están rompiendo todo el código de mejores amigos.

—Scorpius.

—Sí, porque, tu prima es una loca engreída que me engaño por años, no se debe confiar en los pelirrojos. Sabías que antes, en la edad media, les cortaban la cabeza porque se decía que eran demonios de fuego que solo traerían desgracias, estoy comenzando a sospechar que esos guarros de la santa inquisición no estaban tan equivocados sobre eso.

—Scorpius…

—Porque déjame decirte Albus que esa mujer no es de esta tierra, y no porque sea bonita, y con pecas, y tenga una boca que uff, sino porque parece no tener corazón cuando se trata de ti, y odio que hablen mal de ti como si supieran perfectamente lo que piensas y porque actúas así, está bien, está bien sé que es tu familia, pero joder, nunca creí que pensaría que Rose Wesley es insoportable.

—Scorp…

—Sabes que, deberías pasar conmigo las vacaciones de invierno, porque bueno, me he quedado sin cita y ha sido enteramente tu culpa así que compénsame, ¿tú crees que sería bueno avisar a mi padre de una vez? Ya sabes lo meticuloso que es sobre agregar un miembro más a la mesa o tener la casa impecable para un invitado y a ti tiene cariño así que…

—¡Scorpius Malfoy!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Podrías callarte un minuto, por favor?

—Que sepas que has arruinado un momento aquí.

Albus suspira y se restriega los ojos, chupa un nuevo regaliz y trata de sentarse sobre la cama, Scorpius le observa, sus movimientos torpes y sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Albus? Albus, ¿estás bien?

—Te dije que guardaras silencio —. Albus replica con una mano sobre su cabeza, porque cree que está escuchando fuegos artificiales y que el salón se le va a salir del pecho ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Con esa valentía audaz que de pronto le pica en la piel y su lengua pesada que a la vez se siente lista para decir la peor cosa de toda su vida —. Creo que el regaliz tenia whisky de fuego —. Dice con la mirada desenfocada a falta de lentillas de contacto y alcohol destilado en su sistema. Tío George le ha enviado el regaliz equivocado.

—El regaliz no tienen alcohol —. Dice Scorpius con cuidado, soltando su almohada y sentándose para ver más de cerca a su amigo.

—Pues los que me encargado parece que sí. Necesito agua.

—No, lo que necesitas es darme uno de esos.

—No te voy a proveer de sustancias alcohólicas

—Claro que lo harás, porque aún no me has pedido perdón de verdad sobre dejarme plantado en Honeydukes

—Lo hice.

—En tus sueños Potter —. Scorpius abandona su cama y se deja caer sobre la de Albus, Albus que esta acalorado, con la mente nublada y un ardiente deseo de dejar un par de cosas claras.

— No lo hare, apártate.

—No seas egoísta y dame.

—Que no.

—Si

Scorpius se deja caer sobre Albus, ambos ruedan sobre la cama, brazos revueltos y piernas enlazadas. La risa es algo que sale a borbotones de ambos, con las manos de Scorpius adentrándose a los bolsillos de la túnica y el mal humor evaporándose. Ninguno de los dos ha durado demasiado tiempo enojado con el otro, no desde que pudieron sentir que era perderlo todo.

Scorpius llega a quitarle el ultimo pedazo de regaliz de la mano y grita en victoria, rueda hacia un lado para quitarse de encima y lo come de un solo bocado.

Están a solo centímetros uno del otro.

Albus gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Scorpius traga.

Albus se hace bolita en el costado del rubio.

Hay campanas sonando

—Me gustas —Murmura Albus.

Y Heat Ladger con la banda de guerra, canta.

…

…

…

Scorpius agita su varita, murmura entre ambos labios un hechizo que hace que las cortinas de la cama de Albus se cierren, igual que sus ojos, y que su piel se enfoque a sentir lo caliente de sus mejillas. Hay una parte en Scorpius que se pregunta qué es lo que están haciendo, así, con el cabello revueltos y sus bocas juntas.

Que realmente no se siente tan diferente de sus abrazos y de compartir cama en la mansión. Albus sabe a terrones de azúcar y almíbar. Huele a chocolate caliente y se funde con sus ojos verde menta entre las sabanas.

Scorpius siente que, fingir estar borracho solo por un bocado de regaliz es un poco bajo, pero también siente, que, si separa unos centímetros más de lo necesario de Albus, todo se perderá, no quiere experimentar de nuevo ser el rey Escorpión, ni estar en un mundo donde la existencia de Albus sea algo imposible.

Tampoco puede simplemente desechar su amistad e ignorarlo.

Porque nada de eso está bien.

"Desde cuando hacemos lo que se supone"

La voz de Albus resuena en su cabeza, y él piensa que nunca. Nunca cumplen con las expectativas, y que han aprendido a amarse mucho antes que a necesitarse.

Que Albus encaja perfectamente con su boca, en sus brazos y en su vida.

Que él no es un montón de expectativas

Y que es de una extraña forma es perfecto.

—Ire…contigo

Albus murmura, intercalando palabras entre besos. Scorpius abre sus ojos, sus manos rodeando la cintura de Potter.

—¿A dónde exactamente iremos?

Albus se eleva sobre el tórax de Scorpius y sonríe.

—A Honeydukes.

Scorpius parpadea, luego sacude la cabeza.

—Eres un tramposo Potter.

—Solo soy Slytherin.

Y sus labios se juntan otra vez.


End file.
